Humanity Again?
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Kun Edward siepataan kokeisiin jossa hänet aiotaan muuttaa takaisin ihmiseksi, selviytyykö hän siitä?
1. Juoni

Alkaisinko kirjoittamaan tällaista Twilight tarinaa?

Kirjan takakansi:

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ja Bella Marie Swan ovat yhdessä. Edward on vampyyri ja Bella ihminen, mutta heidän rakkautensa kattaa kaiken kärsimyksen mitä heidän erilaisuudestaan koituu, mutta yhtenä päivänä uteliaat viisaat ihmiset ovat saaneet tietää vampyyrien olemassa olosta. He ovat tutkineet heitä kauempaa ja kehitelleen vastamyrkkyä ja hoitoa vampyyreitä vastaan. He ovat myös saaneet Volturit mukaan, jotka itse kykyjensä avulla saivat tietää koko asiasta, jotka auttavat heitä saamaan muita vampyyrejä pakkohoitoon, joka muuttaisi heidät takaisin ihmisiksi tai tappaisi heidät, sillä ehdolla että he jäisivät ainoiksi vampyyreiksi. Ihmiset suostuivat tähän, koska Volturit olivat heidän ainoa toivonsa saada vampyyrejä hoitoon, koska heillä itsellään ei ollut sellaisia voimia saada heitä taivuteltua siihen itse... vielä. Ihmisillä ei ollut vielä tietoa toimiiko hoito, ja mitkä olisivat sen seuraamukset. He tarvitsivat ainakin koehenkilön.

Volturit tekivät tutkimustyötään hiljaisissa ja salaisissa paikoissa eivätkä antaneet vampyyrien tietää siitä, koska he tiesivät että muuten he hyökkäisivät heitä vastaan. Sitten yhtenä päivänä kävikin niin, että Edward tuli Volturien luo anomaan kuolemaa, koska hän uskoi Bellan tehneen itsemurhan, kun hän oli jättänyt tämän, hänen omaksi parhaakseen, jota Bella ei kai ollut ymmärtänyt. Bella ei ollut sellaista tehnytkään, mutta sitä Edward eikä kukaan muukaan tiennyt. Ei edes Alice, joka oli nähnyt näyn Bellasta hyppäämästä kalliolta, joka oikeasti oli vain tehnyt sitä huvikseen. Alice kertoi siitä Rosalielle hänen sisarelleen, joka oli myös Edwardin sisar. Hän oli taas kertonut siitä Edwardille, vaikka Alice oli kieltänyt.  
Edward siis ei kestänyt sitä ja meni Volterraan Italiaan Volturien luo hakemaan kuolemaa.

Alice ei näe tapahtumia, koska ne eivät erityisesti koske häntä, mutta kun Edward tulee kuvioihin, Aron oma kilpi Chealsea tulee Edwardin kilveksi eikä Alice näe häntä. Alice silloin uskoo että Edward on kuollut.

Volturit saivat silloin uhrinsa. He tiesivät Edwardin kyvystä kuulla toisten ajatuksia paitsi Bellan, jolla oli jonkinlainen kilpi mielensä päällä. Volturit nappasivat Edwardin väkisin koehenkilöksi, koska ajattelivat ettei sillä olisi hänelle mitään väliä, kun kumminkin tahtoi kuolla.  
Edward vietiin Seattlen salaiseen hoitolaitokseen ja Alec piti omalla kyvyllään Edwardin tunnottomana, kunnes hänet vietiin valkoiseen hyvin vahvaan huoneeseen, jonka ihmiset olivat kehitelleet. Se kesti jopa vahvimmankin vampyyrin iskutkin eikä sieltä päässyt pois muutenkaan kuin yhden oven läpi, joka pidettiin aina kiinni. Huone oli pehmustettu myös valmiiksi jos koe toimisi ja 'potilaasta' tulisi ihminen niin tämä ei satuttaisi itseään, jos hän tulisi vihaiseksi. Huoneessa oli myös yksi iso ikkuna, jonka takana henkilöä voitiin seurata, mutta sekin oli vahvaa, ettei siitä päässyt läpi.  
Hoito toimi niin, että Alec tulisi Edwardin luo ja pitäisi hänet paikallaan, kun joku toinen tulisi antamaan vampyyrinihon rikkovalla piikillä tälle vastamyrkkyä, joka saattaisi muuttaa hänet vähitellen ihmiseksi.

Bella on sillä aikaa ystäviä ihmissuden Jacobin kanssa ystäviä Forksissa, mutta ajan saatossa nämä kaksi saavat koulutuksensa valmiiksi ja menevät eri teilleen. Bella onkin kouluttautunut hoitotoimiin juuri Seattleen lähelle isäänsä Forksissa. Bella tietämättään tulee samaan paikkaa kuin Edward, mutta hoitaa isossa hoitolaitoksessa erityispotilaita, joista ei ole kerrottu valtiolle. Potilaat ovat aiempia henkilöitä, joille on tehty erilaisia kokeita, ja eivät ole parhaissa kunnoissaan ja näillä on pahoja vammoja, jonka takia laitoksen pitää pitää heitä salassa valtiolta, ettei saisi vakuita eikä mahdollisesti vankilaan joutumista.  
Tätä hyväsydäminen Bella Swan ei myöskään tiedä, vaan luulee paikan olevan vain hieman vaativimmille potilaille tarkoitettu sairaala.  
Yhtenä päivänä Bella kumminkin eksyy ylemmille osastoille, joista aikaisemmin ei ollut tiennyt tarkoituksena etsiä tiettyä lääkettä. Vartijat päästävät Bellan jatkamaan matkaansa vielä pidemmälle, koska luulevat tämän asiallisuutensa ja yllättävän itsevarmuutensa takia kuuluvan ylemmänkerroksen hoitokuntaan.  
Bella menee Edwardin huoneeseen etsimään lääkettä, joka on tyhjä, ja näkee ikkunan läpi laittaessaan valon päälle, että Edward oli siellä.

Mitä tulee tapahtumaan? Sen päätän minä, jos tahdotte minun aloittavan. Tarkoituksena olisi sitten kirjoittaa sekä Edwardin että Bellan näkökulmista.

Aloitanko siis?


	2. Internet yhteys petti

Tein loppuun ensimmäisen luvun, mutta juuri kun painoin painikkeesta niin tämä päätti, että ei ja sammutti internet yhteyden. Joten se ei ollut mukavaa, koska lukuni hävisi, joten joudutte odottamaan vielä enemmän ennen kuin saatte lukunne, sillä kello kertoo ettei ole enää aikaa kirjoittaa. Ja olen uuvuksissani ja kipeänä. Pahoittelen.


	3. Kivut

Tässä tulee nyt uusi luku. Kirjoitusvirheitä joudutte mitä luultavemmin kestämään, koska minulla on uusi tietokone jonka näppäimistö ei välttämättä ota jokaista painallusta vastaan oikein. Ja tietysti minun oma syyni on osa. Toivottavasti kumminkin pidätte.

* * *

_Edward_

En ole koskaan ollut yhtä nälissäni. Kurkkuani poltti niin pahasti, että pelkäsin että liekit ilmestyisivät iholleni. Mutta sekin oli parempi kuin tunnottomuus ja tiedottomuus, johon minut tuotiin ajoittain. Avasin silmäni siitä ja tunsin taas korvennuksen.

Joku oli taas tarkkailemassa minua ikkunan takaa ja näpytteli jotain tietokoneellensa. Olin käpertynyt pehmeään nurkkaan ja aloin taivutella niveliäni, jotka oli verhottu valkoisiin, yksinkertaisiin housuihin ja t-paitaan. Katsahdin hoitajaan ikkunan takana uudestaan, mutta kaulaani alkoi vapisuttaa, kun en jaksanut enää kauaa pitää katsettani koholla. Tuin pääni seinään, mutta siitä se lopulta liukui polvieni päälle edessäni. Huokaisin syvään.

Vähitellen uusi, jääkylmä kipu saapui ja se levisi käsivarsieni kyynertaipeista joka puolelle kehoani. Se sai ähkimään minut tuskasta puristettujen hampaiden välistä. "Kuinka kauan vielä?" kuiskasin maahan, kun olin kaatunut kyljelleni. "Mikä?" Alec kysyi ymmällään. Hän oli toisella puolella huonetta. Emme puhunneet usein, pelkästä vihasta toisiamme kohti. Hän oli aina valmiina tainuttamaan minut uudelle huumaukselle. Kyllä minä tiesin, että minua lääkitettiin jollain, joka aiheutti minulle nämä kivut, vaikka kukaan minulle ei kertonutkaan mistään mitään. En tiennyt, miten se oli mahdollista, mutta olin huomannut pieniä ohuita piikkien jälkiä jättämiä merkkejä kyynertaipeissani ja huomannut, että olen hyvinkin selvästi oli heikentynyt. Niin paljon, etten jaksa edes istua.

"Kuinka kauan kestää vielä ennen kuin kuolen?" tarkensin Alecille ja suljin silmäni tiukkaan, kun yritin pitää huudot sisälläni. En koskaan tottuisi tähän. "Se riippuu toimiiko tämä. Jos niin käy niin voit varmaan itse päättää elinikäsi sen jälkeen", hän vastasi naurahtaen. En tiennyt mikä oli niin hauskaa, mutta melkein itsekin aloin nauramaan pelkästä hysteerisestä olostani.

"Miten tiedätte, ettei minua etsitä enää? Chealseahan ei ole enää kiinni minussa", mieleeni tuli kysyä. "Ei kai Aro ole 'hoitanut' sitä niin?" kysyin vielä kauhuissani, kun tajusin että ehkä Arolla on ollut näppinsä pelissä sen kanssa enemmänkin kuin tohdin ajatella. Toivoin, että kuulisin ajatuksia vielä, ainakin selvemmin, sillä en kestänyt Alecin hetkellistä mietiskelyä. Kuulin yhä ajatuksia, mutta vain pätkittäin kun minulla ei ollut enää energiaa keskittyä tarpeeksi. Sen takia myös kaikkien lähistöllä olevien ajatukset häiritsivät minua jatkuvasti. Hiljaista sekasortoa pääni sisällä.

"Itse asiassa en tiedä, mutta ainakaan häntä ei tarvita enää, niin kaipa sinua ei etsitä sitten", hän vastasi. "Toivottavasti ei", mutisin. Jos perheelläni oli vielä toivoa suhteeni ja kun Alice ei voinut nähdä minua Chealsean läpi aikaisemmin niin ties mihin he ovat ryhtyneet. Toivoinkin että he eivät välittäneet enää minusta, sillä pelkäsin muuten heidän turvallisuutensa vuoksi. En tahtonut aiheuttaa vielä lisää rakkaitteni kuolemia. Luoja, olin täynnä jo itsevihaa ytimiini asti. Tahdoin vain kuolla. Nyt he veivät senkin minulta. Mutta kuolisin lopulta onneksi tämän toimempiteen tultua päätökseensä.

Noin kahden tunnin päästä arvioltani päädyin uneen, kun kipu alkoi hellittää. Erikoista vampyyrilta vai mitä? Se kai tarkoitti, että minussa oli enää vähää jäljellä kuolemattomuudesta. En malttanut odottaa sen päättymistä.

Yhtäkkiä hämäränmailta heräsin terävään pistokseen kädessäni. Räpytellen silmiäni avasin ne ja tutkailin ensimmäistä kertaa sitä, joka teki tämän minulle. Alec kun piti minut aina tunnottomuudessa, kun lääkitys suoritettiin. Nähtävästi olin nyt niin heikko, ettei minusta ollut mihinkään vastakamppailuun.

Hoitaja oli nätin näköinen tummanihoinen nainen, jonka syvänruskeat silmät olivat liian viattomat ja hellät tietääkseen, mitä täällä todella tapahtui. "Edward", hän lausui yllättyneesti nimeni, kun huomasi minun heränneen. Olihan se varmasti erikoista, että nyt yhtäkkiä heräsin, kun yleensä oli täysin tajuton. "Minkä väriset silmäni ovat?" kysyin häneltä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui hämmästyneeksi. No oli tämäkin sellaistakin outoa kysyä, mutta en oikeasti tiennyt. Hoitaja vähitellen rauhoittui vastatakseen. Kai sovitti palapelin palaset niin, että kun minä olen täällä pehmustetussa huoneessa ja saan lääkityksen näin useasti, niin ei ollut varmaan kovin sekopäistä minulta kysyä silmieni väriä.

"Ne ovat vihreät. Smaragdin vihreät, mutta... Pupillisi ovat epätavallisen suuret, varsinkin tähän valaistukseen. Vihreässä jotain myös useita ohuita mustia viivoja, jotka paksunevat iirikseen kohti. Minun pitäisi ehkä sanoa siitä jotain lääkärillesi." Hänen kasvonsa olivat täynnä huolta ja sitten hän silitti päätäni. Se tuntui hyvin vieraalta, mutta rauhoittavalta, kun kivut alkoivat. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä oli tekemässä. Hän ei saattanut, hän oli liian hyvä johonkin tällaiseen. Se harmitti minua, että näin naiivi hänkin oli ja joutui sitten tällaiseen työhön. Mutta saatoinhan minäkin olla väärässä. En vain tahtonut olla.

Hän nousi sitten polviltaan lääkeruiskun kanssa ja kulki ovelle, jota pidettiin aina lukossa. Hän näppäili esitti kortin lukijalle ja pieni piippaus kävi, kun oven lukko kävi. Hän avasi oven, mutta ennen kuin astui ulos niin hän kääntyi minua kohti. "Lääkäri kyllä pitää sinusta huolta. Älä pelkää", hän sanoi ja sitten käveli ulos. Ovi painui kiinni. Tahdoin uskoa häntä, mutta olisin järjetön jos tekisin niin. Ja vapaus oli ollut niin lähellä äskön. Niin lähellä, mutta niin kaukana. Miten olisin päässyt ulos ja vielä varmasti kumonnut monia ovia ja hoitajia edestäni, kun en edes sormeani jaksanut nostaa?

Ainakin vihdoin olin alkanut muuttua. Heidän lääkkeensä toimi jos tämä oli se heidän tahtomansa tulos. He muuttivat vampyyrin ihmiseksi. En aivan vielä ollut ihminen, mutta minusta tuntui että nämä olivat viimeiset ruiskut tätä ainetta, jonka juuri sain. Suljin vain taas silmäni ja purin hampaani tiukasti yhteen. Se sattui, mutta toistin itselleni, että kohta olisin Bellan lähellä tai ainakin unohtaisi lopulta kaiken. Olin kumminkin hyvin varma siitä, etten koskaan unohtaisi Bellaa. Tai kuinka suuren virheen olin tehnyt.

* * *

No siinä olisi siis ensimmäinen luku. Tai toinen oikeastaan. Tästä tuli hiukan erilaisempi kuin siitä minkä ensin siitä olin tehnyt. Lyhyempikin. Mutta kertokaa tahdotteko että jatkan vielä? Bellalla olisi seuraava.


End file.
